Supernatural Season 3 ReWrite
by samantha-dean
Summary: Total re-write of season 3. Sam is brought back from hell for free, no deal. What are the intentions behind his return? Yellow-eyes is planning something big and the winchesters are stuck bang in the middle.
1. 3x01 All Hell Breaks Loose Part 2

_I think this story needs a little bit of explaining. Its a re-write of the season 2 finale my way but i am turning it into the first episode of season 3 which i am currently in the process of re-writing my way, so please enjoy my version of season 3. I am hopefully going to re-write 4, 5 and 6 also. Please enjoy._

**Supernatural Season 3 - Episode 1 - All Hell Breaks Loose Part 2.**

_Red hot flames leaped and swirled around the bound man's body as his already mutilated face contorted in agony. The man's skin bubbled and blistered as the fire danced over his naked body. Rust laced chains entangled the man's limbs and suspended him in the center of what appeared to be an endless black abyss. Screams of agony echoed loudly not only from the suspended man, but mixed in with the screams of other people in the same predicament merging into a sick symphony of pain and hopelessness. _

_The man's flesh sizzled as it slowly curled in on itself revealing throbbing muscle and white bone. Hopelessness shone like a beacon from the man's moss green eyes, he had tried to be strong but he just couldn't handle the constant torture, it was breaking him. The man had suffered from the same torture day in, day out for the past decade... yet he did not age. He couldn't age, not in this place. To die of old age would be too easy. _

_Thunder cracked ominously as the abyss morphed into another form of torture. The man was no longer suspended by chains; instead he was strapped to a stone table his naked body newly healed. A small smile spread across his face as he savored the few seconds of relief before the straps tightened around his wrists and ankles allowing the blood to once again flow free. _

_"I can make it all stop, you know. " A female voice whispered seductively as a small young looking brunette stepped into view. Her large blue eyes sparkling with what could only be described as hunger. _

_"Go...waay." The man slurred as he shut his eyes in pain._

_"I'm afraid I can't do that. I have an offer for you that you would stupid to refuse. "_

_The man opened his eyes and did his best to scowl at the small women but couldn't help but fall victim to her innocent demeanor. The women in all honesty looked like an angel, but even angels couldn't reach him in this place, only demons. _

_"Jst go ...waay." The man repeated but even he knew that it wouldn't be enough to make the false angel disappear. _

_"I will once you accept my offer. It's simple really, a win-win situation. I let you off the rack, if you agree to do a few jobs for me. " _

_"Noo." The man yelped as the bonds dug deeper into his skin, he was sure that soon it would severe his hands and feet completely. _

_"Hush now, baby. You can speak when I'm finished. "The small girl circled the man like she was a temptress and this was a sick fetish, her hands found their way to the man's chest as she lovingly stroked the skin around his nipples." I want you to have a little fun with a few newbies. I want you to let them... feel at home. "_

_"I won't torture... won't." _

_"You will if you don't want to suffer yourself, honey. That's how things work around here. "The women's hands found their way to the man's bleeding wrists, slender fingers rubbing the crimson liquid before licked clean." It's in your blood. I can taste it... You can go so far if you're willing to learn the ropes. I could teach you, if you like. "_

_The man's silence over-joyed the small women, she knew the man was broken and she knew he was close to accepting her offer._

_"You're not like the others down here; You hold so much power... Power is everything if you know how to use it. There's nothing wrong with dealing out what you received, you know. Can you even remember how long it's been since you arrived here? How many times you have been reduced to nothing more than a pile of bones, only to be restored to have it all happen again? You don't need to go through that anymore; you can give in to the hatred and inflict the pain yourself onto others. They deserve it... They wouldn't be here if they didn't. "_

_The man was still silent but his eyes told the whole story. Instead of hopelessness, hatred sparkled like red hot coals. The man's pupils enlarged to fill the iris like a drug addict on an acid trip. He was turning and the women could see this._

_"That's it, sweetie embrace it... "The women's eyes turned an inky black but unlike the man's her entire eye was swallowed up by the black." Soon, you'll be just like me... Welcome to the team, Sammy."_

Dean Winchester sat in the darkened room, his face red and tear-stained and his knuckles bloody from hitting one too many walls. Dean slowly lifted a glass of amber liquid to his lips and greedily gulped it down before slamming the glass back down onto the wooden table below.

It had been three days since he had willingly offered himself at the crossroad in exchange for his brother to be returned to the land of the living. He had been shocked to hear that instead of the usual bargaining tool, the demon wasn't going to take anything. Sam would be returned for free, no deals. But as usual there was a catch; nothing in this world was ever free.

In exchange for his brother, all Dean needed to do was was kill. A life for a life, she had said. There was no preference to who was killed but until someone bit the dust by Dean's hand, Sam stayed dead.

It had taken Dean only a matter of minutes to decide what he was going to do, like it only took a matter of minutes to slice the homeless man's throat in the dark back alley in greenwood, Mississippi. He had done it, took a non-supernatural life, an innocent. But Sam wasn't returned to him. Instead his body lay stiff on the rotten mattress of an abandoned house in Cold Oak, South Dakota as his big brother drowned his sorrows in glass after glass of jack.

Sam had been everything to Dean, always had been. He was supposed to protect him but even that hadn't happened. Sam was dead because he hadn't found him fast enough; Sam was dead because he had been to overcome by joy to realize the other guy coming up behind his baby brother. He was a failure.

"I'm so sorry, Sammy. I didn't protect you, it was my job to protect you and now... you're dead. You're not supposed to be dead Sammy, it supposed to be me and you together... hunting that evil son-of-a-bitch yellow eyes. Dad said I had to look after you, I was older after all. But it didn't always end up that way, did it? You looked out for me too, bro. You protected me, just as much as I protected you. You might have been a punk ass bitch at times but it wouldn't be you if you weren't. God, Sammy... I need you. "

"I need you too, Dean."

Dean's neck snapped up so fast he was surprise he hadn't given himself whip-lash. There, standing before him was his brother, Sam Winchester very much alive. His skin no longer pale, his body to longer beginning to rot. Dean without hesitation moved forward and threw his hands around his brother's wide shoulders. Sam hugged him back and for those few moments both brothers only had each other, the burdens of a Winchester life forgotten as they held each other.

"It's so good to see you, baby brother." Dean said as he pulled out of the hug and looked Sam square in the eye. Sam looked confused but beamed at his big brother with nothing but pure joy.

"I didn't think you would find me." Sam said as he rubbed at his back feeling the faint broken edges of his stab wound. "God, that bastard Jake got me good didn't he... who patched me up?"

"Wait, what?" Dean blurted confused before remembering and regaining his composure, "Sam, what's the last thing you remember?"

"Uh, well, I remember seeing you and Bobby, I was so happy to see you guys... then i remember this pain, like white hot in my back... It all goes black from there." Sam seemed to grow more panicked as he continued to rub at his wound, "Dean, Jake he stabbed me. No way you could patch up a wound that bad. "

Dean hesitated; he couldn't tell his brother the truth, it would kill Sam to know what his big brother had done just to get him back, the lengths that he had gone to have him back. "I didn't patch you up, kiddo. Bobby did. He did a good job, huh?"

Sam nodded before dropping his hand back to his side, "God, how long have i been out? It's already healed a lot. "

"It's been a while. Just over a week. "

Sam seemed shocked but slowly allowed the alarm to leave his features. "Man, I'm hungry."

Dean grinned widely and pulled the impalas keys from his pocket, they chimed together in the silence, "Well then let's go get us some deep fried goodness."

"So, Ava was killing all the psychic kids and this Jake dude pulled the whammy on her?" Dean repeated what Sam had already explained as Bobby stood behind him with the classic contemplative look on his face.

"Yupp. It was Andy who helped me contact you, Dean but Ava killed him too." Sam dropped a half-eaten crust of pizza back into the box on the table in disgust as he thought of all the death he had witnessed. "It was a competition; winner gets to take his place as leader of the demonic army... "

"Nice prize." Bobby blurted sarcastically as he put down the empty beer bottle he had been holding and popped the cap off a fresh one. "Freakin' demons."

"Poor Andy." Dean said as he reflected on the last time he had seen the kid, he hadn't deserved to die, he had been a good kid. Someone his little brother had connected with, a psychic who actually hadn't given in and gone dark side.

"Everything aside, we need to find yellow eyes and Jake." Sam said, determination creeping into his voice. "I know what where they are going to be and we need to stop them."

"How could you know that, Sam? You've been dead. "Bobby felt bad for putting it so bluntly, but there really was no other way of saying what needed to be said.

"I don't know how I know, I just do. They're in Wyoming. "

Dean and Bobby share a look of concern before Bobby suddenly disappears and returns with a map, covered with crosses. "Been gettin' phone calls from every damn hunter in Wyoming... something is going down and these crosses mark the sites of the activity. Its scattered there ain't a pattern. "

Sam ignored Bobby completely, before getting up and searching for a pen. Bobby again gives dean the wtf look before watching in awe as Sam connects the crosses to form a pentagram and points triumphantly in the center. " That's where they are, the cemetery. We need to get there now. "

"Boy, how did you know to do that?" Bobby asked and seemed less than happy with his reply of a shrug. He had been slaving over a connection for the past 3 days and hadn't seen what Sam had discovered in seconds.

"Yellow eyes needs Jake to cross the demon trap. Its Samuel Colts cemetery... iron railways " Sam attempted to explain, when it was stated like that Bobby sighed, it had been pretty simple. He had been reckless.

"Sam, I think you should stay here... I just got you back, I can't lose you again. "Dean had already begun folding up the map, but he knew it wasn't going to be easy to convince his brother that he should stay behind.

"Hell no, Dean! I'm going. "

"Sam, no you need to stay-" Dean was interrupted by knock the door, at Bobby's this was unusual to say the least. Cautiously, Bobby made his way to the front door, picking up his shotgun on the way.

"Bobby ! Bobby it-it's Ellen Harvelle. " Bobby threw open the door and pointed the shotgun directly at the shaken women standing on his porch, "I'm not possessed. " She said instantly as Bobby motioned for her to come in, she had passed the wards but still had to pass a few more tests before Bobby would feel confident enough to part with his weapon.

Dean looked more than a little shocked when Ellen walked into the kitchen followed by Bobby who refused to lower his weapon. Without saying a word, Dean fetched a holy water spiked beer and handed it to Ellen who drank confidently, "Happy now, boys?"

Bobby lowered his shotgun, and moved to stand beside Sam and Dean. "We thought you were dead, the roadhouse its matchsticks."

"I wasn't there but Ash... And god, some great hunters died in there." Ellen looked sad but she also looked determined to find and kill whatever ruined his business, her life.

"We have a lead, we're heading to Wyoming. We think the demon is there and some big mojo is going down." Sam inserted into the silence that followed Ellen's statement, he was also trying to make clear to his brother that whether he liked it or not he was going to be part of the hunt and refused to be left behind.

"I'm in." Ellen stated straight off the bat. "Off to Wyoming, boys. "

"I'm glad you've changed your mind, jakey boy. I always knew you'd make the right choice. There's a reason you're my favorite. "Yellow-eyes grinned using his stolen meat suite, he took no pleasure in hiding his true nature so he allowed his sulpher yellow eyes to be on constant show. It also let Jake remember just  
>what he was dealing with.<p>

"Let's just get this over with. " Jake sighed as he snatched the colt from yellow eyes hand and walked across the railway tracks. He had been given his instructions, everything had been explained and he knew that if he was to fail it would be his family that would pay the price as well as himself. He couldn't let that happen.

It was simple really, all he needed to do was put the gun into the lock on the crypt door and turn. Nothing hard really, he had fought for his country and killed to protect it, so opening a locked door wasn't difficult.

What un-nerved him more than anything was the fact that once he had opened the door, he had no idea what was going to happen... he was supposed to lead an army. Could he really do it? He still didn't know, but the best thing to do was take one thing at a time. This was all for his families sake.

Up ahead the cemetery came into view, it was in serious need of some TLC. Weeds snaked up from the long grass and covered everything. Tombstones were not in good condition either, some couldn't withstand the effects of time and had crumbled into large piles. One thing that was in good condition though, was the large crypt bang in the center of the cemetery. It stood in almost perfect condition.

Jake moved forward his hand tightening on the colt in his hand, completely oblivious to the bodies hiding behind the still standing tombstones. As he reached the door, Jake heard a clicking sound and didn't need to turn around to know someone had just cocked a gun and was most likely aiming it at his head.

"Drop the colt, Jacob." Dean said in a low warning voice as he point his .45 at the man's head his arm totally steady.

"The name is Jake. "he replied as he angled to face his opponent. "You must be big brother Dean. Sam talked about you, said you would save him... He had too much faith in you. " Jake didn't' t know what came over him but he allowed the rage to talk for him.

"I think you should do as the man says." Ellen growled as she and Bobby stepped out to fall in line with Dean, both holding their own guns to Jake's head.

"I think you should point the gun at your own head." It was like a switch flipping in his brain, like a dam letting lose all the built up water. He understood now, he wasn't just strong. There was so much more he could do. He just needed to give into the rage.

Ellen didn't know why she couldn't control her arm, but what she did know was it wasn't good. She was now aiming her own gun at her head, she shook with the effect she was exerting to try and put her arm down but she just couldn't seem to control it.

"When did you learn to do that?" Sam questioned in a cold voice as he stepped into sight, Jake's face dropped.

"I killed you. You were dead; i severed your spine YOU WERE DEAD! "Jake couldn't believe his eyes, he had slid the blade straight through his back, there was no way he could have survived.

"Guess you should improve your aim." Sam shot back in an instant, amused by Jake's shocked expression.

Before anybody could react Jake turned and pushed the colt into the lock and turned, the latches around the lock began to spin as the door began to open, Bobby grabbed the gun from Ellen before she could shot herself and Dean was sent flying backwards by Jake's fist. Sam rushed forward and aiming his gun shot Jake again and again letting the joy of his kill wash over him. An eye for an eye, he wasn't going to go easy on a person who had tried to kill him after all.

"The door its opening!" Ellen screamed before the door to the crypt burst open, sending all four hunters in different directions. Sam watched in awe as hundreds of demons shot into the sky in a mass of electric purple, he knew he should try and close the door but something inside of him wouldn't let him.

"Come on, we need to close it!" Ellen yelled as Dean helped her off the ground and both rushed forward to push closed the door. Bobby was already by the door trying in vain to push the heavy door closed.

Sam got to his feet but made no attempt to move forward to help close the door, he couldn't pull his eyes away from the streams of dark vapor pouring into the sky.

"It's beautiful, isn't it, Sammy?" A familiar voice said from behind Sam, which was enough to pull him from his awe and back into reality. He whirled round to come face to face with yellow eyes who stood looking like a proud father. "Look at you, you make a father proud."

"You're not my father." Sam snarled.

"My blood is pumping through your veins, that makes us family. "Yellow eyes grinned as he moved forward into Sam's comfort space. Sam made no effort to attack yellow eyes. "You make me proud, your more powerful than even I could have imagined."

Sam felt like he should do something, anything... but he just couldn't tear himself away.

"You feel drawn to me, don't you? That's because you're not the same as you were before. You've undergone a little... change."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Sam stammered. He was confused, but he had to admit what yellow eyes was saying was true, he did feel different like something inside him was waking up and it scared him to think about it but he wasn't afraid of what was happening... he liked it.

"Agh, I can't give away the game so soon. But don't worry it won't be that long until you understand. "

"Sam!"

Sam turned around to see his brother bounding toward him gun ready and aimed at yellow eyes but before anything could be done, yellow eyes had gone.

"Sammy, you okay?"

"Ugh, yeah." Sam wasn't really sure how he was but he didn't really feel in the mood to share.

"Dammit, I'm gunna kill that son-of-a-bitch." Dean cussed as he dramatically screamed in frustration.

"At least we closed the gate, before anymore demons could get out." Ellen said but she knew herself that there would be trouble with the amount that did get out.

"I think we have a lot of work to do." Dean stated as Sam continued to think about what yellow eyes had said.

"Yeah, we've got work to do." Sam said as he joined his brother, Bobby and Ellen who had already begun walking back to the impala.


	2. 3x02 The Magnificent Seven

_The knife slid across the women's pale skin, almost like a warm knife sliding into a chunk of butter. The female moaned as blood began to seep from the fresh wound and decorated her naked flesh in a curtain of red gore. Her torture wasn't finished then… her attacker continued to slice deeper and deeper until he was hacking away in large chunks which fell to the ground with a thump._

_Over and over he hacked and slice, until the women was nothing more than a moaning pile of blooded bones. In this place though her suffering wouldn't end with death, in this place you were already dead your suffering was to be mutilated and tortured repeatedly without having the savior of death to ease the pain._

_The man stepped back to admire his handy work as he wiped the blood soaked knife on a rag. He was getting good at torturing; he finally found pleasure in the act. He felt dominant, he felt powerful and most of all he felt in control. Before, he would never have dreamed that he would be the one on the other end of the knife, dealing out the torture. But in hell, once you were broken… there was no going back._

"_Nice work, Samuel." The female demon praised as she joined Sam in front of the squirming pile of fleshy bones, a smile of sick satisfaction playing on her lips._

"_Thanks, I'd say it's my best work." Sam stated as he tucked the knife away and out of sight. "I would say the pupil has surpassed the teacher."_

"_I would agree. You've taken on an edge even I'm jealous of." The women congratulated. "I think you're ready for the next stage, don't you?"_

"_Next stage?" _

"_That's right a slugger, I think your about ready to head back upstairs… don't you?" The women said, adding in a cheeky little wiggle of her perfectly shaped eyebrows._

"_I would agree with that..." Sam smiled as he moved closer to the women his hands reaching up to settle on her hips. "Care to join me, Ruby?" _

"_You know it, tiger." Ruby said as she rose onto her tip toes and locked lips with the youngest Winchester._

"Sam... Sammy! Come on man, we gotta haul ass… Freakin' hell, SAMMY!" Dean yelled in his little brother's ear, shocked that his younger brother hadn't snapped awake the minute he had begun yelling. Usually, Sam was the first brother up, but since his returning, he was now dead to the world until Dean had forcefully awaked him. "Seriously?" Dean breathed angrily as he reached for the glass of water that sat next to Sam's bed and dumped the contents over the sleeping form.

The effects were almost instant. Sam shot up in bed, nearly head butting Dean in the process. As usual he panted a few times, with a clueless expression on his face until he realized exactly what had happened. "Dean?"

"Jesus, do we really have to do this **every** morning_?" _

"M'sorry." Sam mumbled as he through back the slate gray covers and padded, shirtless into the small bathroom, gently closing the door behind him. In a matter of seconds the soothing sound of the shower could be heard. Dean relaxed slightly andwent back to what he had been doing before the epic wake up little brother session.

In the bathroom, Sam stood under the warm water letting it wash over him and wake him up.

Even though he had slept solid since his head hit the pillow, he had no recollection of what he had dreamed about. Normally, he would have broken images in his mind that throughout the day, he would piece together to make something lucid. Since his return from the dead, everything had been different. He was different, he wasn't the same person anymore and this concerned him. He had no memory of anything that had happened while he had died, he didn't know where he had went… heaven or … well he didn't want to think about the alternative.

After scrubbing himself down and washing his hair, Sam turned off the shower and stepped out. Steam swirled around him as he made his way over to the heater and pulled on the cream towel.

Before putting his clothes back on, Sam wiped clear the bathrooms mirror and took a long, hard look at the poor creature in the reflection. He looked a mess, in all honesty. Large dark bags hung under his eyes creating the look of a recovering drug addict; paired with his red eyes it didn't create a good image to those who wouldn't know him. His skin was pale and his cheek bones protruded more than usual… he looked sick. But he didn't feel sick… he felt separated. He felt like a part of himself was locked away in his head and in order to cure himself, that part of him needed to be set free.

It sounded crazy, he knew that but it's just how he felt. He was hoping the feelings would fade, but until then he was going to throw himself into each and every hunt they had and not allow himself to dwell.

"I get that you girls need a lot of time to beautify yourselves, but I really want to get to meet up with Bobby sometime this century." Dean shouted from the other side of the door, Sam snapped himself out of his thoughts and continued to get ready.

"Glad you boys decided to meet me, was starting to think you decided to have a tea party instead." Bobby growled sarcastically from the decaying porch of the isolated farm house, his demeanor on of boredom.

"Sorry, Bobby. Sammy needed his beauty sleep." Dean commented as he closed the door of his 1967 Chevy Impala and eyed his tired looking brother.

"Yeah, sorry Bobby." The younger boy mumbled as he too closed his door and began to make his way over to the porch.

"So, uh, what we got here Bobby?" Dean asked deciding to get to the hunt rather than lingering on the subject of his brother.

"Demonic omens' been popping up like crazy since the gate opened up. But got word through the grape vine that activity is particularly high in this area… few unusual deaths add to one conclusion, something's going down. "

"That doesn't explain why we are giving ma and pa farmer a visit." Dean said giving his classic cheeky grin.

"The word in town is that the family hasn't been heard of since last Monday. The day after the gate was opened…" Bobby explained as he skillfully broke into the farmhouse, Sam and Dean followed behind their guns held out in front and were attacked by the same foul smell as Bobby.

"God… smells like something d-"

"Died." Bobby finished for Sam.

Both Winchesters made their way into the parlor where Bobby stood looking at three decaying corpses sitting on the couch, rotten eyes still firmly planted on the television screen. "That's nasty." Dean observed.

"Looks like they sat down and just didn't get back up."

"Great way to state the obvious there, Sam." Dean said as he turned off the television. The house momentarily fell silent, before what sounded like footsteps began to echo through the parlor. Dean was first to react, his gun instantly held up into an attack position as he made his way outside and onto the porch, closely followed by Sam then Bobby. Slowly, the three men maneuvered round the porch.

The footsteps grew closer; Dean prepared himself for a fight. With what… he didn't exactly know but it was good to be ready for anything. What was unexpected though was the sudden pain that erupted on his nose and his vision to blur. Someone or something had hit him in the face…

"Drop it!"

"No, you drop it!"

"No, you drop it!"

"Drop the god-damn gun!"

Dean could hear the confrontation that was occurring just in front of him, but was confused as to who was saying what. His vision was still blurry from tears due to the pain in his nose. To say the least he was momentarily stunned.

"Tamara?" Now, Dean knew that was Bobby's voice. He was recovering enough to know he was going to kick the ass of whoever hit him in the face. Dean Winchester was pissed.

"Son-Of-A-Bitch!" Dean cursed as he blinked away the water in his eyes and cleared his vision.

"Bobby Singer?" An English sounding woman's voice questions questioned, a woman who must be Tamara. "It's been a long time. What are you doing here?"

"Probably the same reason we are…" Yet another new voiced added as another man joined the four on the porch. Dean could now take in exactly who the two new comers were and from what he observed they were defiantly hunters.

"The hell hit me…"Dean growled, still nursing his bleeding nose.

"That would be me. Sorry princess, need to be more careful who you sneak up on." Tamara laughed as Dean shot daggers, he also could have sworn he heard a breathy laugh from Sam but he would address that later. "And just who might you be frowny face?"

"Dean Winchester and this here is my brother, Sam."

"The Winchesters? We've heard a lot about you two and trust me it's not all good… I'm Tamara and this is my husband Isaac."

Dean growled in reply as some friendly talk was exchanged between Bobby and the two new hunters. Both Winchesters stayed quite observing. From what they could tell, Isaac and Tamara were on the same case they were but were totally unwilling to team up and do the hunt together… typical.

"We'll do what we do and you guys do what you do… "Tamara said ending the conversation full swing before turning and pulling her husband away.

"Sweet couple…"

_Somewhere in town…_

Sickening pop music blared from the speakers of the clothing store as patrons buzzed from rail to rail, picking up clothes and eyeing up other peoples buys. It wasn't particularly busy, but there was enough people that competition for the best clothes was high.

"God those are gorgeous." Heather beamed at a fellow customers purchase her eyes glazing in jealousy, "Where did you get them? Was there any other pairs?"

In the other women's hand was a pair of bright pink pumps, with glitter and a ruffled bow on the tip of each shoe. The pumps were something that would look out of place on a Barbie, but to Heather they would go perfect with her new outfit. After all in small towns, you had to go all out to be noticed and these shoes would be the perfect eye catcher.

"Sorry, last ones. Too slow." The other women teased cruelly and turned to leave the shop. Heathers heart sank with the realization she would never obtain her perfect pumps.

"**They would look so much better on you, Heather. You should take them… they wouldn't suite her… they belong to you... they were made for you…"**

"They were made for me…" Heather mumbled robotically as she pushed through the crowd to catch up with the women she had previously been talking to. When she saw her, she reached out for the shoes.

"Hay, what the hell you are doing!" The women barked as she wrestled with Heather her fingers wrapped tightly around the rim of the shoes.

"They were made for me…. They are mine." Heather screamed uncontrollably before grabbing at the women's hair and smashing her head into the shop window… once… twice… three times. Heather grinned triumphantly as the women released the shoes and collapsed to the ground, her face covered in blood.

"Mine now." Heather said happily as she took a large step over the fallen women's body and disappeared down the high street.

"**Envy is such a powerful emotion." **A black eyed man sneered as he too disappeared down the street.

"They died of starvation."

"What the heck is happening in this town…. First the Brady bunch die of starvation in a fully stocked house and now power slam Barbie kills a woman over a pair of nasty shoes?" Dean repeated back the detail in order to try and come to terms with it, coming to terms was the difficult part though. Because everything he had just said was plan crazy, yet it was all happening in this rural little town. "I need a beer…"

"I would join you on that boy, Sam?"

"Yeah, sure." Sam mumbled in reply as Bobby and Dean shared yet another worried glance. There was something wrong with Sam and it was concerning both men deeply.

The bar wasn't far from where the three men had hauled up and called home, in fact home was an abandoned house just on the out-skirts of town, the bar was small and deserted apart from 7 patrons, 2 servers and 2 hunters sat smack in the middle.

"Well, if it isn't our Winchester pals plus one." Isaac greeted as he dashed off up to the bar to buy another round.

"Hay Bobby." Tamara acknowledged as the three men sat down looked concerned and confused. "I guess you guys are at a loss as well."

Sam nodded instantly before picking up the beer Isaac had brought back for him, the hunt had just took a turn for the weird side.

"I have a theory though, "Bobby decided to share, "But it… it can't be."

"What is it, Bobby?" Sam asked as he placed down a now half empty beer bottle, the rest wouldn't last much longer either.

"You boys ever hear ya daddy talk about the 7 deadly sins?" Bobby questioned the boys, his face set in a i-am-hope-i-am-wrong kind of look.

"You are kidding, the 7 deadly sins… as in lust, gluttony, pride… all that jazz?" Dean spoke up not wanting to believe the possibility.

"It does fit… the girl killed for shoes that's envy, and the family died of starvation because they were too lazy to move, that's sloth. " Sam recited like he was reading from a website or book, "I-uh need the bathroom."

"Thank you for that, Sammy. As usual you're like a walking dictionary of the supernatural." Dean shot back, before jumping slightly under the touch of the bar maid, "Uh, can I help you?"

"Hmmm baby, I think I can help you… I overheard you were looking for us?" The blond girl purred as she revealed a shining pair of black eyes, her smile deepening into a sinister smirk. "You can call me lust…"

Dean didn't know what came over him, as he spun out of his chair and begun passionately kissing the demon possessed barmaid, every fiber of his being screamed at him to stop, but he just couldn't control himself. Laughing erupted from the other demons as they swarmed the table like locusts, grabbing and pulling the hunters away from their seats.

"Hay Isaac! I think you're thirsty, _you should drink this." _Gluttony commanded as he handed over a pasty grey container filled with strong bleach. Isaac accepted the container unwillingly and instantly began to down the poisonous liquid in large noisy gulps, blood from burns in his mouth mixing with the bleach as it dripped down his face in a gruesome display.

"NOOOOOO! ISAAC STOP…" Tamara screamed her voice crackling painfully under the force of her outburst, but she knew deep down that it was already too late; the light was diminishing from her husband's eyes as the container dropped to the ground the remaining contents spilling out onto the dirt bar floor, shortly followed by Isaac's dead body his head face down.

"Alrighty-roo, who's next?" Another demon asked in a sickly sweet voice as he stepped forward in Tamara's direction. "What about you sweetheart? I feel a reunion coming on…"

Tamara tensed her body preparing herself for a fight but was thankfully saved by the impala barreling straight through the back wall… if it had been any other situation, Dean would have been pissed but at that moment all he could think was thank god, his lips had begun to burn under the demons kiss, and no way was Dean Winchester dying from a female demon planting one on him.

"Everyone get in!" Sam yelled from behind the wheel, waiting just long enough for the remaining hunters to close their doors, before reversing back out through the rubble that used to be the entrance way to the bar and back out onto the road, his foot hitting the floor to put some speed between the hunters and the demons.

"Sammy thank god you have a weak bladder, man." Dean praised while gently rubbing his sore lips, that demon really had been sucking the life out of him. Not one of the most pleasant ways to bit the big one.

"When I saw what they did to Isaac, I legged it to the car." Sam explained while still keeping his eyes firmly on the road, he was in no rush to crash either.

"I—I can't…. Oh my god…" Tamara mumbled over and over, her grief taking full control. Bobby attempted to console her but he knew that it would take more than a soothing hug and a rub of the back.

"I'm sorry, Tamara." Sam said taking on full responsibility for Isaac's death. If only he had went to the car sooner, maybe there would be 5 passengers in the car instead of just four. Tamara did not reply.

The drive back to the abandoned house was filled with awkward tension. Once inside the house, Tamara had made a beeline for the bathroom, the contents of her stomach spilling out and down the toilet, which looked as if it hadn't had a good clean that decade. Sam and Dean had begun to cover the house in various devils traps in an attempt to prepare to what was most likely coming for their blood.

Once the house was relatively considered to be a demon roach motel, All 4 hunters gathered in the living area armed to the teeth with weapons.

"You know one of 'um is outside, don't you?" Tamara said her tone almost emotionless. He had been stripped of what little emotion she had.

"Yeah, we do. Little bugger is falling right into our trap." Bobby grinned as he motioned for the rest to hide, as he unlocked the front door and made a gap in the salt line. It didn't take long for the demon to enter; it also didn't take long to trap it either. The damn thing had stupidly walked straight into its very own one way trip back home.

"You just proved how dumb you black eyed bastards really are." Dean sneered as he took pride in his handy work; after all it had been his idea to willingly let the thing inside.

"My kind are everywhere, one loss will be followed by another return." The demon grinned back showing no ounce of fear.

"Yeah, right. So tell me, which spice girl are you?"

"You can call me, Envy, Dean Winchester."

"I think I'm going to call you, bitch boy. Suites you much better…" Dean commented back his sarcasm annoying not only the demon but his fellow hunters as well.

"Did you come through the gate?" Sam asked point blank, earning a genuine smile from envy.

"Why hello there, Samuel. Your looking meaty."

Sam raised his eyebrows in confusion but allowed the comment to slide, "That's not an answer, did you come through the gate?"

"Why yes we did come through the hell gate… And trust me, we are the most pleasant." The comment lay thick in the air, that wasn't what they had been hoping to hear, not the best news to receive. "Hmmm and the others are coming."

"Right, Tamara have fun exorcising this little bitch. Sammy, Bobby time to get into position." Dean commanded much sounding a lot like John Winchester, his father.

Sam paced back and forward, concern growing over the noises he was currently hearing from the room below. He just hoped that the others were okay.

"It truly is an honor to meet the great, Samuel Winchester." Came a voice from the door way as a powerful looking man in a black suite entered, closely followed by another male and female demon. Sam's heart began to beat ten to the dozen as the three demons grew closer. "I have to say, I'm a little underwhelmed. I would have believed the boy king to be less, scrawny looking. Compared to me you're a weak specimen."

"Pride…"

"That's me, Sammy boy. Gotta have pride, am I right? Of course I am." Pride said as he laughed manically, much like a mental patient. "One thing you do say about people with pride is they always aspire to be the best. I wonder what would happen if I killed the demonic protégé. Imagine my pride…"

The demon lunged forward, grabbing Sam of guard. He really didn't have the strength to defend himself but he had to try or else he would die. Sam squirmed and tried to pull out of the head lock Pride had tangled him in. "Goodbye, Sam. Maybe next time you'll come back with your memories of hell, maybe then you'll live up to your reputation."

Sam closed his eyes, ready again for the embrace of death… when death didn't come, Sam chanced to open his eye and what he saw stunned him. In front of him, a blond haired woman streaked and slashed the two companion demons, their bodies falling to the ground still flashing from the contact of the blade. Next, Sam was released as Pride attempted to slam the knife from the blond women's hand, of course his lame attempted back-fired as he too glowed and fell to the floor in a heap.

"I thought I taught you better than that…" The women laughed as she pulled Sam off the floor and into a standing position.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm the girl who just saved your ass."

"That's an unusual name…" Sam joked as he looked at the women feeling he should recognize her, but his memory failed him.

"Don't be smart with me, Sam. You just let a sorry excuse for a demon whip your ass… since when did you let anything whip your ass, you were a ruthless killing machine when you left."

"Left where?"

"Sam, this clueless Clark Kent act is really starting to grate on me." The women growled, all signs of amusement disappearing from her perfectly sculpted face.

"It's not an act? I don't know you…"

"No… they said you would remember… they said you would-"

"Who said what? Just who the hell are you?" Sam said as he raised his voice in annoyance.

"I… I'll fix this, you'll remember me soon enough. You'll remember who you really are." The women purred cryptically before disappearing through the door and down the hall, leaving behind a very clueless Winchester and a heap of unanswered questions.

"You be careful now, Tamara." Bobby said as he waved goodbye to his old friend. Tamara had been through so much the previous night, including having to battle it out with her dead husbands re-animated corpse while Dean battle with Lust, Sam had a smack down with no less than 3 demons and Dean… well dean had a really good kiss. Bobby himself had two of the most undesirable demons to battle, one being so large he had broken the old floor boards when the demon was exorcised and the host body collapsed.

"I hate the smell of toasting flesh." Sam said as he through another log onto the pyre, which held inside the victims of the sins possession techniques.

"Who the hell does…?" Dean said before turning his back on the pyre and joining Bobby back over at the impala, "Come on, bro. Think it's time to go."

"Yeah coming, Dean."


End file.
